Star-Crossed
by RatchetXHide
Summary: Based off of "The Diego Diaries" by Arctapus. This follows the story of two young lovers who go to great ends to stay together. Where will they end up and who will they meet. This is the story Nocturne, but in full. I have been working on this for over 2 years now and am finally getting some work done on it.


**This is the unedited version on the first chapter of my story. I will update this with an edited version as soon as my editor gets her servos on it. But the only things that SHOULD change may be a slight wording or spelling/grammer. I love all of you guys and I am sorry I have not gotten anything up recently. I will LOVE to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Also "Ama" is the term I am using for mother. **

* * *

"Before the war began, Megatron and Orion Pax were friends and fought for the same cause. They felt as if there needed to be change in Cybertronian Law. When they brought this information to the High Council, they made Orion Pax the next Prime and renamed him Optimus Prime. This upset Megatron greatly because Optimus Prime believed that war was the only way to achieve this change when Megatron believed in other ways.

"Optimus Prime started to gather a force under the name Autobots. He lied to them saying that all Cybertronians were autonomous robots to gain forces. He then called Megatron and his few followers Decepticons claiming that his deceptive ways would kill Cybertron and it's people. Megatron accepted the name and claimed that deception may be needed to gain the trust of some after all that Optimus Prime blamed on him.

"Not long after, the Autobots started to attack and bring chaos to our entire planet. the Decepticons fought back to protect our planet. Seeing how bad they were loosing the fight, a set of sisters trained harder to become the best. They soon joined the Decepticons and told Megatron that they were best at assassination jobs. Megatron decided to test their word and sent them out to kill a single Autobot which they did without being spotted. Megatron started to use the sisters to assassinate the Autobots and bring them to a more even rank.

"One night, the sisters were out in the streets of Kaon when a mech thought they would be an easy target because they were femmes. They easily killed the mech, but not before an Autobot overheard their names and caught a glimpse of them. News spread across Cybertron of two femmes by the names Clio and Patra taking the lives of Autobots without being seen. The femmes didn't take the news lightly and sought out the mech. One night they killed him slowly, leaving his head in the streets along with a note claiming 'No one sees us and lives'. This brought fear to citizens and Autobots alike.

"As the war waged on, Clio and Patra killed and remained hidden till one day when Clio went out on a solo mission and came back without proof of destroying her opponent. Clio got a head that looked like that of her opponent before reporting to Megatron. Upon returning to her sister, she got questioned about the opponent only to give the answer of 'he may switch sides'. Patra believed her sister, but as time passed, she grew worried that the Autobot wouldn't join them. Patra began to see Dead End and one evening Clio came back with the Autobot."

"Did he join the Decepticons?" the small, blue femme asked.

"No youngling. Clio decided that she would bond with him and join the Autobots. She returned to ask her sister to leave the Decepticons and join the ranks of Autobots. Patra wanted to bond with Dead End and wouldn't leave the Decepticons or him. After arguing with her, Clio and the Autobot left into the dark night. A few nights later, Patra told Megatron that she feared Clio had joined the Autobots and asked for permission to search in Praxus for her. He granted her permission and said that Dead End may accompany her. When they arrived in Praxus, they settled down in Patra's hometown and started the pre-bonding stage of their relationship. When it was complete they happily bonded. Soon after, Megatron offered Patra a teaching job in Iacon in hopes of gathering more followers and she accepted in hopes of searching for her sister in other cities. Not long after arriving in Iacon, they found out that Praxus was destroyed and there were no survivors. Patra prayed to Primus that night, asking that her sister be safe from the destruction of their hometown. Feeling no spark pain gave her hope that she did.

"Before starting the teaching job in Iacon, Patra had an exam by a local doctor which revealed that she was carrying a sparkling. Patra went on to teach and upon separation of the sparkling, named it the name her sister thought most beautiful. Some say that Clio and Patra are both here in Iacon searching for each other, but no one knows for sure."

"Wouldn't it be cool if they were?" the youngling asked.

"It would be. Now time for you to recharge. Rest well," the femme said standing up and heading to the door. "Good night."

"Good night, Ama," the youngling said as her Ama turned out the lights.

Walking to her room, the femme sighed as she sat down next to her bonded. The lights were dim as he looked from his datapad to the femme next to him.

"What story did she want to hear?" he asked.

"Which one do you think? I feel as if I shouldn't fill her head with the deception of my sister, but she wanted to know," she said softly as she thought back over the years.

"When do you think she will be old enough to know that Patra and Dead End are our names and we did all that?"

"Not now. When the time comes, I will tell her, but I feel as if Melody Sparks is too young to know."

"I agree," he smiled as he handed her a datapad. "I am going to recharge. Nothing has come up about Clio yet."

"Thanks," Patra smiled and laid the datapad down. "I think I will recharge as well."

"Good night, love," Dead End kissed her softly as the lights turned off.

"Good night."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. I promised to try and get chapters going. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
